Boy Meets World
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Danny and friends get locked into the school with a crazy killer. But is the killer one of them? Boy Meets world episode when they get stuck in school with the DP characters.


**Hello all! Yes it is I, Phantom of a Rose, back with anther story! This one is basicly the episode of Boy Meets World where they are stuck in the class room and people are killed. The characters are as followed:**

**Cory: Danny**

**Tapanga: Sam**

**Shawn: Tucker**

**Angela: Valerie**

**Kenny (Boy asking for pencil): Dash**

**Eric: Eric (Made up character)**

**Jack: Jazz**

**Janitor: Janitor**

**Fenny: Lancer**

**And there you are! I hope you like it!**

**-----------------------**

Tucker walked into his last class of the day, creative writing with Mr. Lancer, but he stopped when he saw Danny in his seat in the very back of the class.

"Hey, why are you in my seat?" asked Tucker.

Danny stuttered a little and pointed to Sam who was two seats in front of him. "W-well the wife and I aren't together anymore, so I figured it would be safer if I had a buffer," answered Danny.

Tucker sighed and sat in Danny's regular seat, behind Sam and in front of Danny. "This break-up is now having severe ramifications on me."

"Woo, ramifications," said Mr. Lancer walking up to Tucker, "Nice word, jug head."

Tucker turned to Danny, "See, now Lancer knows I'm in the class."

Danny sighed, "It's just logistic, Tuck. If I sit in that seat, I can still smell her hair, hear her breathe - watch her shirt go up when she raises her hand."

"Okay, I'll sit here," said Tucker grinning, and then he sighed. "But I'm only between you two, I'm not in the middle of you."

Dash, who was sitting next to Sam, leaned over to her. "Hey Sam, can I borrow your big pencil?" he asked pointing to the big pencil on her desk.

Tucker leaned in the middle of Sam and Dash. "They're not divorced Dash, it's just a trial separation. And don't think I don't know what 'borrow a pencil' means. No one, no one, has borrowed more pencils than Tucker Foley."

Sam and Dash looked at Tucker as if he was crazy, and he is, but that's not the point.

Danny stood up and dragged Tucker back into his seat and whispered, "Thanks for not getting in the middle of this."

Valerie, who was sitting on the other side of Sam, rolled her eyes. "He was just asking for a pencil," she said.

Tucker, who was still standing up, replied, "I know what he was asking for." He turned to Dash, "And if he asks again I'll stab that big pencil through his heart," he threatened, "Got that Dash?"

Valerie turned to Sam. "Why is he so obsessed with you two?" she asked.

"I don't know, but he's almost taking it harder than me and Danny," said Sam shrugging and tucking some hair behind her ear.

Lancer walked from behind his desk holding a book. "We'll return to _The Young and the Restless_ right after this word from Lancer, and here is the word: **_Shut up!_**" he said, setting the book down.

Tucker raised his hand and stood back up. "Mr. Lancer, I'm sure you recall the pain of being stabbed in the back by a girlfriend," he declared.

Sam bolted up from her seat and turned to Tucker. "I didn't stab him, he stabbed me!" she exclaimed.

Danny stood up and looked at Sam. "Oh, I'd stab myself before I'd stab you. Dash, give me that pencil," he barked.

Dash turned around in his seat and snapped, "I don't have one!"

Lancer picked up a pair of scissors off his desk and pointed them around as he talked. "Quiet!" he bellowed, "This class will not be more interested in the romantic going-ons of its students, than it will with whatever the hell I'm teaching!" He slammed the scissors down on the desk, which made Tucker jump.

Mr. Lancer pointed to Danny, "Fenton, you sit on this side of the room. Manson, you sit on this side." He pointed to the other side of the room and clapped his hands. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Mr. Lancer you can't do this! You're contributing to the furtherness of their apartness!" said Tucker, making no sense at all.

Mr. Lancer walked up to Tucker and said, "I'm trying to teach a class here, now Mr. Foley, Nebraska."

Tucker shook his head and laughed lightly, "Oh, don't try to change the subject-"

"Quiet!" yelled Lancer loudly, "One more crazy interruption, and all you nuts are going into detention!"

Suddenly a very pale janitor burst into the room, emptied the trashcan and pointed at the class silently. Then he pushed his squeaky cart into the hall.

The classroom was silent for a moment and Lancer sighed, "Oh that's it!" And with that he turned back to his desk.

-------------------------------------Later in detention------------------------------------

Danny turned to Tucker and whispered, "I didn't know Seniors still got detention."

Mr. Lancer walked by them and said, "They do when they act like two year olds."

Danny made his voice deeper and repeated, _"They do when they act like two year olds." _

Mr. Lancer stopped at Danny's desk. "Mr. Fenton, when one mocks someone, one should wait until they aren't looking right at him or her," he said, stating the obvious.

Danny blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm not in my regular seat."

Lancer rolled his eyes and continued to walk to the front of the classroom. "This is detention people," he said to the students, "That means no talking, moving or fraternizing for the next hour and a half."

Mr. Lancer moved to the back of the room and opened the door.

"Where are you going Mr. Lancer?" asked Tucker.

"I am not in detention Mr. Foley, I can do what I please," answered Lancer. "And don't for a moment think that just because of my absence from this room that you're not being watched."

When he shut the door everyone sighed and Danny leaned back in his chair. Dash put his head in the palm of his hand and said, "All I wanted was a pencil."

"Oh shut up Dash, you're lucky to even be here," grumbled Danny.

Dash turned back in his seat. "I don't happen to see it that way."

Tucker stood up and walked to the door Lancer just shut.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Sam.

"Well if we're going to be in here for over an hour I'm going to my locker to get more tech and my cheese product," answered Tucker. He reached for the knob but it wouldn't open. "Can you believe this? Lancer locked us in!"

"He can't do that!" exclaimed Danny, "It's against the Geneva Detention Convention!"

Tucker looked out the window on the door, jumped and ran to his desk. The rest of them turned and faced the front of the room. The janitor from earlier stopped in front of the door.

"Woo," said Tucker softly looking behind him and at the janitor.

"Yeah," said Danny, "Do you think he works on that look?"

Tucker stood up and walked to the door. "Hey Giggles, we're locked in. Do you have the key?" he asked. The janitor held up a huge ring full of keys.

Danny and Tucker laughed. "Hey, do you want to let us out?" asked Danny.

The janitor smiled and walked away with his squeaky cart.

Sam stood up slowly. "Okay . . . this is getting scary," she said.

Valerie stood up and ran over to Tucker grabbing his hand. "What is going on?" she asked.

Tucker smiled. "I don't know, but I like it," he said, looking at Valerie.

Suddenly the world map that was pulled down over the black board pulled up and revealed, written in blood, this warning: **_NO ONE GETS OUT ALIVE!_**

Valerie pointed to the board and screamed loudly.

"Okay, now I don't like it as much," said Tucker gravely.

**------------------------------**

**I know your probally think why Valerie is screaming, don't worry, that will be explained later!**

**Other than that I hope you like it! I'll get the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
